


A Sea in Your Eyes.

by glitterlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, af, god i hope this goes well, i am determined to get better, its probably going to be v v bad, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis doesnt wear shoes, lourry, phonesex, sorry if you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterlouis/pseuds/glitterlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Single? Yes, obviously. Sexuality? Gay as a box of fucking rainbows. Height? -" Louis makes sure none of the others are listening. "5'9."</p><p>(I did no proofread on this, because every time I write something, I am disgusted by it. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea in Your Eyes.

"Do it, Louis! Don't be a bitch!"  
Louis hears Niall from the couch, he sounds excited and hyped up on sugar, which wouldn't be far off from how he is everyday, actually. Louis watches as Zayn reaches into his lap to snatch the laptop from his lap and balance it on his own, clicking the link himself and chuckling when he hands it back. Louis scowls and looks at the screen.  
"For horny singles. Every moment you spend on this site, is a moment of pleasure." Louis shudders as he reads the description out loud, before he passes the laptop behind him to Liam, who is sitting on the couch that Louis' leaning on. "Just the site for you, Li." Louis says in a sing-song voice, he goes to pick up the controller again.  
"The only single one in this room, Louis, is you. Do enjoy." And alright, fuck Liam for being cheeky. He'll have a word to Zayn about that later. Liam was always on his side before those fuckers started dating. Couples were gross. Louis cringed when he heard Niall plant a kiss on Kate's lips, the smacking sound being heard all throughout the living room. Niall wasn't even supposed to invite his girlfriend, but Louis could never say no to Niall. (Well, he could, almost all the time, but never when the blonde offers a freshly baked blueberry pie as bribery. Goddamn Niall.) 

Taking the laptop back, Louis stares down at the website with disgust. He is better than dating sites. He is better. "C'mon, Lou. it's not like you can't delete it. I bet you'll get addicted to it, that's why ya don't wanna do it!" Niall adds, and like, who asked him? Louis swings an arm back to hit him. He hears Liam make a noise. Oh well, he deserved it too.  
"Alright, I'll make one, Jesus Christ. But I am /not/ a horny single!" The other four give nothing but a scoff.

"Single? Yes, obviously. Sexuality? Gay as a box of fucking rainbows. Height? -" Louis makes sure none of the others are listening. "5'9."

"Hey, Lou. This guy is calling you pretty." Louis looks over to Zayn and pauses his game, much to Niall's dismay. It's not like the fucker was winning anyway. He shuffles over to where Zayn is hunched over the laptop, stalking through the pervy messages Louis has already been sent, but ignored. "H Styles, is his username. Looks pretty cute, you should try sell him a blowjob." Louis rolls his eyes. "That was one time, Zaynal." he mumbles, sliding the laptop in front of himself and clicking on the dude's profile. Harry Styles, 23, hot, single, Curly. Louis likes him. Casually, he tosses the controller to Zayn and jumps onto the empty arm chair, setting the laptop onto his lap, and starts typing. 

**'Hey :) You're quite pretty too, ya know. I'm Louis xx'** And so like, maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe Mr Harry Styles will come to murder him in the night, but fuck it, Louis thinks as he watches Niall and Kate cuddle into each other, as he watches Liam and Zayn share a kiss before continuing their fifa streak. Fuck it right in the ass. 

It's the bling from the laptop that makes him jump an hour later. Louis had been watching an old Dracula movie that had come on and he couldn't be fucked changing it. Liam and Zayn had fallen asleep on the floor of mattresses about 15 minutes ago, tiring out from the day they'd had, and Niall and Kate had gone upstairs to Louis' room, probably to fuck or something. It really was a blessing that his parents went out so often. The girls were with their dad for the weekend.

Focusing on the screen again, Louis sees that Harry has replied, and if anyone asks about the small smile that takes over his face, he'll deny it.  
_'Oh, thank you. It's all you though! It's nice to meet you, Louis. I'm Harry :) How old are you? x'_  
Now, Louis' not exactly good with lying, but there's no way that he's going to ruin talking to an attractive man all because of his age of 17.

 **'I'm 19! :) And you're 23, correct? lovely profile, by the way x'** Louis replies, shutting the laptop lid and taking a breath. He is definitely not about to get hooked to some stupid website just like Niall had proposed. Nope. No way. Louis can restrain himself.

It lasts all of about ten minutes before Louis opens the laptop again and peeks into his messages, three from Harry Styles. He clicks on them excitedly.  
_'You look so young! Yeah I'm 23, Jesus I feel ancient, not long now before I start my wheelchair days.'_  
'Do you have a job? I'm not trying to sound creepy, by the way. Sorry, I'll go.'  
'Wait no I have a joke! What kind of guns do bees use? Bee-Bee guns!'

Louis shakes his head as he grins down at the dumb messages from the endearing man.  
**'That joke was truly horrible, I expect an apology for that. And yeah, I wipe counters at a bakery, fun right? Not much you can do in a town like this.'** Louis clicks send and chuckles, re reading the horribly distasteful joke, and is surprised to get an answer less than a minute later.

 _'I will not apologize for art. And hey, I'm not judging. I used to work in a bakery in Holmes Chapel :) Had to quite eventually though, doesn't really pay the bills.'_ Louis grinned down at his screen, glancing down at the couple on the floor. Maybe it was time to get back out there. He hadn't been with anyone since Hannah, who was his first and only girlfriend. They started going out when Louis was fifteen and dated for a year, before Louis realized that he just wasn't sexually attracted to her like he was to other boys. She understood, of course. They ended up being good friends for a while before Hannah moved to the States in hope of becoming an art major. Louis briefly wonders if Harry is gay too, or just bisexual. He wonders if Harry is chatting up other boys like Louis right now, or if he's focused on just him. The thought gives Louis a pleasant shiver as he goes to reply to the older man's new message. 

When Louis wakes up in the morning, it's because no one shut the living room curtains and the sun is all up in his goddamn eyes, making him scowl and decide that today is a bad day. Without opening his eyes, he reaches down to grab his laptop, pulling it up into his lap before wiping his eyes and letting out a loud groan at the basic fact that it's Sunday and he has exams tomorrow. As his desktop loads, he sees the Skype icon and opens it, reminded of last night instantly when he sees Harry Styles' Skype profile big and clear in front of him. Maybe today isn't such a bad day. Louis scrolls up the page, glancing over all the messages sent last night after exchanging usernames. The thing is, there were a lot. both boys had stayed up until 6 am talking about anything and everything. Louis had never felt so open with a person, especially one that could be a serial killer. They talked about their families, how Louis' mum had gotten divorced when he was only young, how his stepdad is much better and nicer to him, and how many sisters he has. Harry had exclaimed that he loved kids and he wanted to have at least four when he was ready, and that he now works in a fancy restaurant, close to being head chef if he works hard enough.

Harry was a complete stranger, but Louis felt as if he had known him his entire life. Glancing down at the screen, Louis reads 11 am on the clock and groans, no. Way too early. Go away. He's just about to pull a blanket over his head when he hears a noise come from the Skype app, it's from Harry.

 _'Louis! Is it okay to ask where you live? x'_ Louis raises an eyebrow, but smiles anyway.  
'Doncaster, South Yorkshire, my dear Harold. x' He answers, busying himself with standing up to stretch, looking down at the two boys still crashed out on the floor. Gross. Louis sits back down when he gets another messages.  
_'Oh my god, really? I am literally in Donny for the weekend.'_ Louis' eyes widen as he jerks up, leaning closer to make sure he read that right. The sound goes off again.  
_'Louis holy shit, we're in the same town.'_ Another sound.  
_'Can I call you?'_ Before Louis can type and make up an excuse, the ringtone is ringing loud and clear, Harry's profile flashing in front of him.

"Oh my god." Louis mumbles, rushing out of the living room, careful to keep the Dragon also known as Zayn asleep. Louis sets the laptop down on the kitchen table and anxiously presses the green phone. Harry's beautiful fucking face pops up. He's got a blue headscarf in, keeping most of his hair up, but there are still a few strands framing his perfect face. Louis thinks he might faint.  
"Louis, hi!" Harry greets, flashing an award winning grin, his dimple popping and everything. Louis sits down on a chair and clears his throat, shyly looking up at the camera.  
"Hello, Harry." He replies, playing with his fringe absentmindedly. He's probably got the worst case of bed hair.  
"I, um. I want to see you, is that too creepy?" Harry asks, giving the screened boy a soft look. Scratch that, Louis is positive he is going to faint.  
"Are you-" Louis begins, cutting himself off. Fuck it, gotta be straight up sometimes. "Are you a serial killer?" He asks, eyebrow raised. He sees Harry grin again.  
"No. I can promise you I am not a serial killer, nor a pedophile, nor a rapist." Harry says, holding up his pinky. Louis likes him a lot.  
"Well, then I suppose you may meet me at the cute little bakery in the middle of town?" Louis suggests, fiddling with his fingers as Harry nods his head excitedly.  
"Sounds great! I'll be there in 20 minutes?" Harry asks, Louis nods and gives a small smile before the call is ended and Louis is sat there contemplating his life. 

Right, he's supposed to be meeting the prettiest boy he's ever seen in his life in 20 minutes. Right. Louis can totally do that.  
After five minutes of internal screaming, Louis is at the front door, he's panting and tired, but he's dressed and smelling good, so. That counts. He sends Zayn a text that he's gone out to study, and his location. Just in case.  
The bakery is ten minutes away while walking, so it gives Louis five minutes to find the best seat and try not to have an anxiety attack while waiting for Harry to arrive. When he does though, Louis spots him first. He still has the headscarf in and he's dressed ridiculously. His shirt is almost completely unbuttoned, he has the tightest goddamn jeans on, which leaves nothing to Louis' imagination, and plain old boots that look like they've seen better days. Harry looks proper hipster. Louis thinks he's in love. 

Shyly, Louis raises his hand and does a little wave, getting Harry's attention immediately as the tall man grins and makes his way over to the table, sitting down opposite to Louis. "You're not wearing shoes." Harry points out straight away, a small smirk on his face. Louis flushes red and shuffles his feet under his chair. Harry frowns.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just noticed, it's quite endearing though." Harry reassures, giving Louis an easy grin that could make any person like him instantly.  
"Oh. Okay, cool." Louis mumbles, smiling back softly. He watches Harry rub his hands together and wanders if they could hold Louis down as easy as he thinks they could.  
"So, Louis. How old are you really?" Harry asks, eyes scanning the younger up and down thoroughly. He looks adorable with glasses, Harry thinks to himself. Louis chokes on his own saliva at the question.  
"Excuse me?" Louis asks, staring across at Harry with worried eyes, Harry just chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Louis, you look way too young to be 19. You can tell me your real age, you know. I won't judge." Not judging seems to be imprinted in Harry's personality, Louis thinks. He swallows nervously.  
"'m seventeen." He replies quietly, looking down embarrassed. He jumps when he feels a hand on his. "It's alright." Harry whispers, giving him a smile and standing up, pulling Louis up with him. "C'mon." Harry says, tugging Louis out of the bakery and onto the sidewalk. Louis looks up at Harry. Actually looks up. Jesus Christ. "Where are we going?" he asks, very conscious of the fact that Harry hasn't let go of his hand still. Louis lets it slide with mild heart palpitations.  
"Wherever you want to go." The older man replies, an adventurous grin on his face. Louis smiles slyly. "I have a place."

Six hours later, they find themselves both sitting in a public garden, roses and tulips and every kind of flower surrounding them. Louis is leaning into Harry's side as they watch the sun start to go down. Louis licks at his vanilla ice cream, Harry's treat of course, as he glances up at the older boy.  
"I've had one of the nicest days ever today." He states softly, eyes focused on the beautiful mix of pinks and yellows and reds. Harry smiles to himself and nods.  
"Me too." Harry replies, it's simple and short, but it gives Louis butterflies. Like actual butterflies. They get up eventually, the air getting a bit too chilly for both of them. And when they're standing outside Louis' door, it's Harry to lean down and place a kiss on Louis' cheek, exactly like they discussed was the cutest goodbye earlier while getting ice cream.  
Louis chuckles and nods. "Smooth, Styles." He teases, confidence grown a lot more now that he's been with him all day.  
"Naturally." Harry replies with, sending a wink Louis' way before handing the young boy his phone.  
"Number?" he asks hopefully, watching Louis unlock it with a swipe and gasp.  
"You have a phone? I thought only young people had those! Can you see the screen properly? Do you need assistance wi-"  
"Shut up." Harry says, laughing heartily. Louis bites his lip and hands his phone back, number inside now.  
"Goodnight, Mr Styles." Louis says, a false deep voice disguising his normal one.  
"Goodnight, Princess." is Harry's reply, followed by a mock salute, before he's walking away down the street, a smile on his face. Louis lets out a breath and steps inside, grin wide on his face even as he says his hellos to his family. 

When Louis climbs in bed an hour and a half later and checks his phone, there's three new messages.  
_Zayn: You don't fucking study, Tommo. Have fun on ur fuck date !!_  
_Niall: Cleaned ya sheets for ya mate haha !! gr8 weekend !_  
_Unknown: Hiiii :) it's Harry with an H. Had a great time today xx_

Louis scoffs at the last messages and immediately goes to reply.  
**'Hello, Harry with an H. I had a great time too :* xx'**

Louis is about three seconds away from sleep when his phone buzzes long and loud next to him, he makes a noise as he picks it up and slides right.  
"'Ello?" He answers, his voice a little bit groggy.  
"Hey, Lou. Your text just came through, did I wake you?" Louis lets himself smile as he rubs his eyes.  
"No, no. Was just a bit dozy. What made you call?"  
"I always liked calling better, the person's voice is always nicer to hear. Especially yours." Louis laughed quietly. So it was flirting Harry wanted.  
"Oh, I disagree. Your voice is much better than mine, deeper and such." Louis says, biting his lip and staring at his ceiling. This all felt so mischievous, Louis went on a date with an older guy that he's never met and is now chatting him up through the phone when he should be sleeping for his exams.  
"Yeah? D'you like them deeper?" Louis' breath hitches at that, he can basically hear the smug smirk in Harry's voice. Oh no, he will not be embarrassed this time.  
"Yeah, I do. The deeper the better, Harry." He says, a false innocence intertwined in his voice, it receives a groan from the other end.  
"Mine can go pretty deep, now that I think of it." Harry says, his tone a little bit slower, a little bit dirtier than before. It makes Louis fatten up in his boxers.

And like, the thing is. Louis doesn't do this a lot. He's only had phone sex with one other person, it was Zayn and they were fifteen. It's wasn't even that good. But right now, Jesus Christ. Louis can hear Harry's breathing getting slightly deeper, can hear the lust in his sentence while he speaks, he knows exactly where this road is going and he has no fucking intention of steering off course.

"Oh, you'll have to prove it one day." Louis says, running a hand over his stomach, purposely not going down. Shit, they're actually doing this.  
"Harry, are we actually doing this?" He asks, he must sounds frightened, because the lust in Harry's voice is gone all of a sudden and Harry is talking back.  
"Oh shit, did you not want to? I'm sorry, I thought you were going with it, I'm sorry." Louis lets out a breath of laughter then, less nervous.  
"No, I. I want to. I like, really want to." Louis says, glancing down at the very obvious bulge in his boxers.  
"Oh. Are you hard, then, Louis?" Harry asks, and here comes the smirk again.  
"Maybe I am, Harold. I could have a hand in my boxers and you would have no idea." Louis says as a matter-of-factly.  
"I'd know when you're cumming, though." Harry says quickly, the lust tone is back. "I bet you'd stutter out my name and let out a whine as you cum all over yourself, fuck. It'd be the hottest thing ever." And wow, okay. Louis gasps as he finally slips a hand around his cock, the lack of friction starting to get unbearable. 

"Shit, Harry." Louis exhales, he slowly starts stroking his cock, knowing there is no way this is going to last long if he goes much faster. Harry lets out a breath of air on the other line.  
"Jesus, Lou. Are you touching yourself?" Harry gets a whimper and what sounds like an 'mhm' in reply. He curses under his breath and strokes his cock faster, the sound travelling through the phone because of how wet it is.  
"I wish I was there, Lou, fuck. I bet you look so pretty." Harry pants, swiping his thumb over his tip, making him buck his hips off the mattress with a groan.  
"W-want you here, Harry. Fuck. Want your fingers so much, t-they looked so long." Louis whines, grabbing a fistful of his duvet, moving his fist faster and harder, relishing in the sounds that he could hear Harry make.  
"Shit, baby. My fingers would fill you up so good, wanna make you cum on them." Louis bites into his bottom lip as he runs a finger from his free hand over his puckered hole, imagining Harry's fingers inside him, the feeling of the rings against his rim. The thought made him shudder.  
"H-Harry. 'm gonna cum, shit. Can I cum?" Louis asks breathlessly, his fist a blur from how fast he was stroking his cock. Harry gave a low groan.  
"Yeah, fuck baby. Cum for me, cum _with_ me, shit." Harry pants out, and as his back arches off his bed and he shoots cum up his stomach, he briefly hears Louis gasp and let out a whiny groan, letting out Harry's name softly from his lips as he reaches his climax and rides out his own high.

They both lay in silence for a moment, collecting their breath, before Harry lets out a small chuckle.  
"What is it?" Louis asks tiredly, phone balanced on his ear. Harry smiles fondly.  
"You're adorable." Harry says, and Louis is simply too tired to blush.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot." He says sarcastically, smiling into his pillow. "I suppose we should sleep now."  
Harry hums and pulls his blankets up. "I suppose so."  
"Goodnight, serial killer." Louis mumbles, already on the way to asleep.  
"Goodnight, blue eyes." Harry replies back, awake enough to hang up and then roll over to sleep. 

(Harry leaves the next day to continue his travels, he and Louis text everyday, Harry comes back to Doncaster 2 months later, everything works out.)  
((Louis still doesn't wear shoes.))

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoooo. Follow me on tumblr?  
> http://pxrnoharry.tumblr.com/  
> I'll follow you back always x


End file.
